


Tradtition/Tradition 2

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: HorizonsSing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: A fluffy drabble<br/>Rating: pg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition

 

Written for day 19 of the Horizonssing challenge 

Ianto stood watching as they all formed an excited group and slipped his hand into Jacks. This part always amused him, it didn't matter how many weddings he went to, the excitement over the bouquet was something he couldn't quite grasp. It was a tradition, yes, but surely they didn't really believe it was true, that if they caught the brides bouquet they would be the next to marry?

He came from a large family and had been to countless weddings, but it couldn't recall a single one where the person who had caught it had been married next. Hell, a couple of times it had been one of the little bridesmaids, not a chance of them being next. He supposed they just loved the thrill of it, wanted to catch it to just say it had been them that had caught it.

All eyes were fixed on the bride as she spoke to the waiting crowd of females, from small girls to ageing aunts as Jack took his chance as placed a chaste kiss on Ianto's lips before he had time to react. He half smiled, half glared at Jack as he elbowed him in the ribs playfully, wordlessly telling him to behave himself.

His sister looked beautiful in her shimmering wedding dress, she was beautiful always, but today she looked like she had stepped out of a fairy tale. Ianto watched as her eyes sparkled as she egged on the crowd waiting for that moment when she finally threw what they were waiting for.

Her new husband finally pulled her around gently so she was facing away from them and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering something in her ear. One final glance over her shoulder and she began to swing her arms upwards, getting up the speed she needed so that when she threw then bouquet it would sail through the air high and far.

Then the moment came, the bouquet left the brides hands and flew high into the air, the crowd gasped in regret as one by one it past them by, too high for them to reach. Without even consciously thinking about it Ianto let go of Jack's hand and raised his arms as the bouquet dropped into them, looking at the beautiful pink flowers for a moment before looking up to see at least two dozen peeved females glaring at him.

He looked past them towards his sister, he'd swear she just winked at him. He grabbed Jack's hand again and dragged him behind a huge tree.

'I think I maybe in danger for my life.' He said grinning at Jack.

'I'll protect you from the evil.' Jack grinned.

Jack pushed Ianto against the tree and kissed him tenderly.

'So, does this mean I have to marry you Now?' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

The End


	2. Tradition 2

The bride was looking a little worried, the crowd of female guests looked like they were planning a revolt! The looks on their faces were far from happy, maybe she made a mistake tossing the bouquet to her brother. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, where she saw him standing there, holding Jack's hand.

For a minute she thought they were going to lynch her, but their attention was soon turned back to the spot where Ianto had been stood when he caught the bouquet. The bride couldn't see her brother anywhere, if he'd had any sense he had made a run for it. Two dozen annoyed females on the warpath was something he wouldn't want to experience.

*

Jack had Ianto pinned against the tree and was waiting for an answer to his question.

'Well, it is traditional. Whoever catches the brides bouquet is the next to marry.'

'So you do want me to propose?'

'Only if you want to.' Ianto said slowly.

'Not here and now though, I'd want to do it in a much more romantic way.' Jack told him.

'So you do want to marry me?' Ianto said, not quite sure he'd heard right.

'When the time is right, you will get a proposal.'

'What if I decide I can't wait for you to ask and I ask you?' Ianto asked.

'That would be good too, as long as it's not here.'

Ianto put his lips to Jack's and kissed him softly, Jack's hand came up and cupped his cheek as he deepened the kiss before they were interrupted buy what sounded like a riot.

'Where did he go?' They heard someone shout.

'I thought I saw him vanish that way, there was some bloke with him.' Came another voice.

'Right, come on girls lets find him. No man is depriving us of that bouquet.'

'Shit.' Ianto muttered. 'I should just give it to them.'

'You caught it fair and square.' Jack told him, taking the bouquet from him.

'Nope, my sister threw it at me.'

'Same difference.' Jack told him.

'I think we need to go, they're getting close.'

Jack peered around the tree, they were no more than a couple of yards away. Jack glanced around, the trees were more dense behind the church, if they could make it there without being seen they'd be home and dry. He put a finger to his lips indicating that Ianto should stay quiet and grabbing his hand he dragged him over to the place he'd spotted.

They collapsed against another tree and looked over to where they had been moments before, the group of vigilantes had reached the tree and were obviously not happy. They got back out of sight and allowed themselves to relax a bit.

'We've still got the wedding reception to get through.' Ianto sounded a little worried. 'We won't be able to escape them there.'

'Maybe they'll have calmed down by then.' Jack shrugged.

'I'm not counting on it.'

They looked round the tree again, the group had given up and were heading back to the church.

'Give them ten minutes head start and then we'll head for the reception.' Jack suggested.

'Yep. How can we waste ten minutes?' Ianto said as he slipped an arm around Jack and rested it on his arse.

'I'm sure we can think of something,' Jack answered as he slipped his tongue into Ianto's mouth.

When they arrived at the reception they were the last to get there and everyone was seated awaiting their first course. They ignored the glares from around half the guest and slipped into their seats. Barely anyone spoke to them as the meal progressed and they were dreading it ending.

Eventually it was speech time and various people gave the traditional speeches, finally the bride stood and said she knew it wasn't usual but she wanted to thank everyone for coming herself and wanted to congratulate her brother on catching the bouquet, that she had hoped he would catch.

Ianto went bright red as she carried on, saying it was about time Jack made an honest man of him. Jack for once was totally speechless as she grinned at him then sat back down in her seat. That should take the heat off them, she thought. They can blame me, and who's going to lynch the bride on her wedding day.

Tables were cleared and the DJ called the newly weds to the floor for their first dance. They danced to the slow romantic song they had chosen, when it finished it was followed by another. She looked towards Ianto and Jack and mouthed to them that they should join them on the dance floor. Ianto look horrified, still rather pink still from earlier.

But Jack took his hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor, holding him close as they twirled slowly around as Ianto's sister smiled at them. She loved it when a plan came together.

The End.


End file.
